The invention relates generally to a torch system and control of various features according to user preferences.
Torch systems generally support different types of processes, including metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, stick welding, air carbon arc cutting (CAC-A), plasma arc cutting, etc. Multi-process torch equipment may provide control for several processes in a single unit. A multi-process torch system may employ a relatively sophisticated user interface with controls, displays, etc. to setup and control the various processes for which it is designed. Depending on the specific application, an operator may be required to switch between welding and/or cutting processes on a regular basis to properly complete a job. Switching between processes may require the operator to select the new process to be used and to change the equipment settings to achieve optimal performance. This process is time consuming, impacts productivity, and requires the operator to remember the specific settings for each particular process. Furthermore, a single torch system is often used by multiple operators, and each operator may have personal preferences for a given type of process. Each operator may need to adjust the system before every use, which can become very time consuming.